


The Sun Alone Would Do Me In

by ide_cyan



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sunscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: Peter gives Marcus a hand in applying sunscreen.





	The Sun Alone Would Do Me In

Peter's hands were working the tension out of Marcus's shoulders. It was almost a massage. Peter's fingers lingered a little on Marcus's scars, on the creases on the nape of his neck, working their way forward away from Marcus's back to places Marcus could reach himself. He smiled when Peter's hands reached down, and Peter's fingers circled around his nipples. 

"Are you sure you want to take me out sailing?"

"I take protection against sunburn very seriously. You've had enough sun damage above your collar, so it would be a failure in my duties as a conservation agent to allow anything to happen to more sensitive areas."

"Mmm." Marcus leaned into Peter's touch. "You should let me do you next." His nipples were hardening, and that wasn't all. He tilted his head and shot a grin at Peter. "Or we could just stay in."

Peter squirted more sunscreen into his hands and started rubbing Marcus's head, slathering it onto his nose, around his ears, on the underside of his jaw. Marcus pressed his head into Peter's hands, like a cat begging for more, then he turned around and kissed him, all slippery in Peter's hands.

"How good is sunscreen as a lube?"

"It isn't recommended."

"That's a shame."

"But it's very important for its effectiveness to allow it to fully penetrate." Peter reached out with a greasy hand and pulled another bottle from a drawer. "This is also coconut-scented, but useless as UV protection."

"What's it good for, then?"

"Open it. I'll let you do me first."


End file.
